Brain Unglaus
Summary Brain Unglaus is one of the most powerful warriors within the kingdom of Re-Estize, in league with legendary figures such as Gazef Stronoff. He is defined by a straightforward goal to improve himself beyond the limits of human beings and enter the realm of heroes, however he would be defeated by Gazef in a grand tournament which proved Gazef to be the strongest in the Kingdom. Ravenous for any opportunity to improve himself, Gazef began working for a band of mercenaries that were incidentally targeted by Shalltear Bloodfallen years later. The vampire's immense power nearly made Brain go insane, as his best techniques failed to do so much as damage her fingernail. Distraught and contemplating death at the notion that his goal was so far out of reach, he was later found on the street by his old comrade and rival, Gazef, where he would find new purpose in defending Re-Estize alongside Climb and its other knights. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Nail Clipper Name: Brain Unglaus, Seeker of the Martial Arts Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Mercenary, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of others), Magic, Limited Air Manipulation (Can gather air around his blade to increase its cutting potency), Can fire four simultaneous slashes of light with one attack, Statistics Amplification, Adept Martial Artist, Master Swordmanship, Field gives him Clairvoyance and the ability to see past Invisibility and Illusions, Resistance to Sight-Hindering Status Effects such as blindness, harsh light, etc., Mind Manipulation (Shook off the effects of the Mystic Eyes of Shalltear's vampires), Poison Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Weaker, but still comparable to Gazef Stronoff. Word of God still places him far above the likes of Zaryusu Shasha, who could take out an Elder Lich capable to preforming Third-Fourth Tier Magic), Large Building level with Nail Clipper (Should be comparable to Sixfold Slash of Light. Cut through one of Shalltear's fingernails) Speed: Supersonic (Should be comparable to a character that create a sonic boom while moving. Blitzed one of the Six Arms while Field was activated), higher 'with Martial Arts 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Building Class (One-shot a member of the Six Arms. Can physically contend with Gazef), Large Building Class with Nail Clipper (Should be comparable to Sixfold Slash of Light. Cut through one of Shalltear's fingernails) Durability: Building level (Can take hits from Gazef and comparable adventurers) Stamina: Above Average. Most of his talents are put into finishing a fight quickly and putting much of his strength into one attack. As a result, if his signature attacks fail to land a killing blow, he would be left vulnerable Range: Extended Melee Range, Several Meters with Field Standard Equipment: His Katana, Necklace of Eye and Ring of Magicbound Intelligence: A greatly talented warrior who is able to adapt over time to different combat styles and develop entirely new technique to counter individuals, such as Field to defeat his rival Gazef or Nail-Clipper to deal chip-damage to Shalltear Weaknesses: The use of Martial Arts slowly builds up fatigue in the user's body and mind, and stronger techniques require more focus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Martial Arts' Brain's Field.gif|Field Nail-Clipper.gif|Nail Clipper * Ability Boost: Slightly raises all of the user's abilities. * Capacity Building * Crosses * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to improve the cutting edge to a blade. * Fortress: A defensive martial art that offsets enemy attacks if activated as soon as the user makes contact with them. If desired, one can activate it with their armor or even bare hands. However, it is easier to time the skill when using a weapon or shield. * Front Cut * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. Useful for fighting enemies with armor or enemies weak to blunt force. * Oblique Strike * Severing Blade: Allows the user to take down strong opponents in a single attack. Useful against enemies with strong defenses or with regeneration. * Strong Assault: Increases attack power, allowing the user to deal further damage to someone with heavy armor. * Vertical Strike: '''Increases the power of a single vertical attack. * '''Fourfold Slash of Light: One of the unique martial arts of Gazef Stronoff, and the skill that defeated Brain in the tournament. Brain learned this skill on his own afterwards. * Field: One of Brain's unique martial arts, it allows Brain to perceive everything within a radius of three meters, even seeing through obscuring effects such as invisibility. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit. * Instantaneous Flash: The second unique martial art created by Brain, which allows him to attack at an extreme speed. * God Flash: Brain's third unique martial art that came from practicing Instantaneous Flash countless times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade. * Wind of the Great Forest: A combination of Field and God Flash, it was named after the sound of blood spurting shortly after severing the neck. * Nail Clipper: It is the result of the unison of three other martial art skills: Fourfold Slash of Light, Field, and God Flash. Brain created this skill for his 'rematch' against Shalltear Bloodfallen. He managed to cut through her fingernail, and thus named this attack after his feat. 'Main Equipment' * Katana: Its a normal unenchanted weapon bought from a city in the middle of the desert located south of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Its cutting capability surpasses those of average magic weapons despite being mundane. * Necklace of Eye: It protects the user's eyes when activated. Grants night vision, light filtering, and resistance to visually-impairing status effects such as blindness. * Ring of Magicbound: It allows its wearer to bind a low-level spell to the item and invoke it with the ring as the catalyst. * Magic Potions: Brain keeps a supply of potions he can use to enhance himself before or during battle. They don't need to be ingested; skin contact alone is enough. Their effects can be stacked on top of other potions and martial arts. ** Lesser Strength Potion: Applies the effects of the Lesser Strength martial art, increasing muscle mass and stamina. ** Lesser Dexterity Potion: Applies the effects of the Lesser Dexterity martial art, increasing fine motor control and allowing for more precise movements. * Magic Oils: When applied to an unenchanted weapon, these special oils temporarily imbue it with an enchantment. Brain prefers to use these instead of normal enchantments since he can use whichever effect he needs for the situation. However, he has only been shown using one that bestows an increased sharpness enchantment. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Okuyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Okuyasu's Profile (speed was equalized. 3 meter of distance and both bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Overlord Category:Tier 8 Category:Swordsmen Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Humans